Peristaltic pumps are known in the art as devices for precision pumping of various liquids, mixtures of liquids and solids, etc. The pump involves a flexible tube through which the pumped liquid passes. Rollers press the flexible tube against an outer wall capturing a precise volume of liquid between adjacent rollers which volume is discharged from the pump outlet. The servicing and repair of pumps in general usually involves hiring a mechanic who requires special tools and know-how to repair the pump. In the case of peristaltic pumps which are frequently used in connection with residential swimming pools, it has been considered to be highly desirable if the pump could be repaired easily by the home owner who had little or no mechanical capabilities.
It is an object of this invention to provide a pump housing wherein the cover and the housing are releaseably connected by a snap-fit closure means. Still other objects will be apparent from the more detailed description which follows.